A Dance with Dragons
A Dance with Dragons (zu Deutsch: Ein Tanz mit Drachen) ist der fünfte Band der epischen Fantasysaga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer des amerikanischen Autors George R. R. Martin und die Fortsetzung des Romans A Feast for Crows. Die Handlung von A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons spielen paaralell im selben Jahr und setzen an die Handlung von A Storm of Swords an. Er erschien am 12. Juli 2011 in englischer Sprache. Nachdem Martin ein 1500 seitges Manuskript am 27. April 2011 vorlegte. A Dance with Dragons war der Titel des zweiten Bandes, der ursprünglichen geplanten Trilogie und der Titel des vierten geplanten Bandes. Der Titel bezieht sich nicht auf den Tanz der Drachen, dem Bürgerkrieg des Hauses Targaryen. Der Roman gewann den Locus Award in der Kategorie "Bester Fantasy-Roman" im Jahr 2012. Im selben Jahr wurde er für den Hugo Award in der Kategorie "Bester Roman" nominiert, wo er gegen In einer anderen Welt von Joe Walton verlor. Außerdem wurde der Roman für den World Fantasy Award nominiert. Ähnlich wie A Storm of Swords, der länger als die restlichen Bände ist, kam er auch in England zweiteilig heraus. Der erste Band trägt den Namen "Dreams and Dust" und der zweite Band "After the Feast". Der Verlag Blanvalet teilt für den deutschsprachigen Raum den vierten Originalband A Dance with Dragons in zwei Taschenbuchausgaben auf: * Der Sohn des Greifen (2012) * Ein Tanz mit Drachen (2012) Verfilmung Basierend auf A Song of Ice and Fire verfilmte der US-Kabelsender HBO die Saga unter dem Titel Game of Thrones, die seit dem 17. April 2011 ausgestrahlt wird. Die Serie orientiert sich dabei an der Buchvorlage und enhält in der fünften und sechsten Staffel Handlungen von A Dance with Dragons. Deutsche Ausgaben Der Sohn des Greifen Die Sieben Königreiche zerfallen weiter im Machtkampf der großen Adelshäuser, die einander eifersüchtig belauern in ihrer Gier nach dem Eisernen Thron. Einigkeit finden sie nur in ihrem Misstrauen gegen Daenerys Targaryen, der rechtmäßigen Erbin der Krone. Gemeinsam mit ihren drei Drachen und einer stetig wachsenden Armee greift sie vom Osten aus nach der Herrschaft über Westeros. Die größte Gefahr droht derweil jedoch aus dem Norden, wo sich schreckliche Geschöpfe erheben, um die Menschen des Südens zu überrennen. Allein Kommandant Jon Schnee und seine wenigen tapferen Männer von der Nachtwache stemmen sich verzweifelt gegen diese finstere Übermacht … Ein Tanz mit Drachen Wahre Macht kennt keine Liebe. Das Schicksal des Nordens entscheidet sich in Winterfell, wohin Stannis Baratheon mit Feuer und Schwert gezogen ist, um Arya Stark aus den Fängen Roose Boltons zu befreien - oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Währenddessen schmieden Lord Wyman Manderly und Arnolf Karstark ihre eigenen, verräterischen Pläne... In Meereen steht Daenerys Targaryen zwischen zwei Freiern: Hizdahr zo Loraq, ein Adliger von alter ghiscarischer Abstammung, und Quentyn Martell von Dorne, halten um ihre Hand an. Für einen der beiden muss Daenerys sich wohl oder übel entscheiden. Doch könnte sie ihrem Herzen folgen, würde sie ihren Liebhaber Daario Naharis heiraten, einen Söldner, so wild und grausam wie ihr Drache Drogon. An der Mauer schmiedet derweil Jon Schnee Bündnisse gegen die Anderen. Dabei wird er zwar von der zwielichtigen Roten Priesterin Melisandre unterstützt, doch kann er auch auf die Loyalität seiner eigenen Männer vertrauen? Drachenreigen Vom Verlag Ulisses Medien und Spiel Distribution und der Fanpro Fuchs & Fuchs GbR wurde mit Drachenreigen (ISBN 978-3-89064-536-0.) im Jahr 2012 eine Version des Buches verlegt, die einem der Originale entsprach. Die Zukunft der Sieben Königslande steht auf dem Spiel. Im Osten regiert Daenerys, die Letzte des Hauses Targaryen, die von Feinden belagerte Stadt Meereen mit ihren mächtig gewordenen Drachen. Jetzt, da man ihren Aufenthalt kennt, machen sich viele zu ihr auf, darunter auch Tyrion Lennister, zu Unrecht des Mordes an seinem Neffen Joffrey beschuldigt. Im Norden, an der großen Mauer, ist Eddard Starks Bastardsohn Jon Schnee zum 998. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache gewählt worden, aber auch er ist umgeben von Feinden unter den eigenen Leuten, und jenseits der Mauer planen die Wildlinge den Angriff. In allen Teilen des Landes kommt es zu bitteren Konflikten: Gesetzlose und Priester, Soldaten und Leibwechsler, Edle und Sklaven drehen sich miteinander in einem tödlichen Reigen der Gewalt… Ein grimmiger Feind, ein treuer Feind Der Krieg der Fünf Könige neigt sich dem Ende zu, das Schicksal der Sieben Königslande scheint entschieden zu sein. Da tritt eine neue Macht aus den Schatten hervor. Aegon Targaryen, ein totgeglaubter Erbe des alten Königsgeschlechts, greift mit der Goldenen Kompanie Greifenhorst und Sturmkap an. Er hat nur ein Ziel: die Herrschaft der Lennisters und Tyrells über den Eisernen Thron zu brechen und wieder einen rechtmäßigen König einzusetzen – einen Herrscher aus dem Haus Targaryen! Erzählperspektiven Die einzelnen Kapitel werden jeweils aus der Perspektive eines der Hauptcharaktere erzählt. Ebenso wie in A Feast for Crows tragen diese Kapitel im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bänden erstmalig Namen: *Prolog: Varamyr Sechsleib - ein Wilding und Leibwechsler. *Tyrion Lennister - auch der Gnom genannt, der Sohn von Tywin Lennister und der Bruder von Jaime und Cersei. Auf der Flucht und wegen Sippen- und Königsmordes gesucht. *Daenerys Targaryen - die Sturmgeborene, einziges überlebendes Kind von König Aerys II. und Erbin des Eisernen Throns. Königin von Meereen. *Jon Schnee - der Bastardsohn von Eddard Stark, 998. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. *Brandon "Bran" Stark - der zweite Sohn von Catelyn und Eddard Stark, Erbe von Winterfell und des Königreichs im Norden, wird für tot gehalten und versteckt sich jenseits der Mauer. *Quentyn Martell - ein Prinz von Dorne, ältester Sohn von Doran Martell. *Davos Seewert - ein ehemaliger Schmuggler, der zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und im Dienste von König Stannis Baratheon steht. *Theon Graufreud - auch "Stinker" genannt, ein Gefangener auf Grauenstein. *Jon Connington - auch als "Greif" bekannt, ein Reisender der mit der Goldenen Kompanie verhandelt und ehemalige Hand des Königs. *Asha Graufreud - Tochter von Balon Graufreud und Schwester von Theon Graufreud. *Melisandre - eine Rote Priesterin von R'hllor. *Areo Hotah - der Hauptman der Wache von Fürst Doran Martell. *Arya Stark - jüngste Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark; wird offiziel vermisst und für tot gehalten. In Ausbildung bei den Gesichtslosen Männern in Braavos, Auch "Katz von den Kanälen" und "Beth", das blinde Mädchen genannt. *Jaime Lennister - auch der Königsmörder genannt, Sohn von Tywin Lennister und Bruder von Tyrion und Königin Cersei. *Cersei Lennister - die Königinregentin, Tochter von Tywin Lennister und Schwester von Jaime und Tyrion. *Barristan Selmy - ehemaliger Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, dient nun als Lord Kommandant von Daenerys' Königinnengarde. *Victarion Graufreud - jüngerer Bruder von Balon Graufreud, Lord Kapitän der Eisernen Flotte. *Epilog: Kevan Lennister - jüngerer Bruder von Tywin Lennister, Hand des Königs unter Tommen Baratheon. Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen * Hugo Award – Bester Roman (nominiert) – (2012) * Locus Award – Bester Fantasy-Roman – (2012) * World Fantasy Award - Bester Roman (nominiert) - (2012) Siehe auch * * * fr:A Dance with Dragons pl:Taniec ze smokami ro:Dansul dragonilor Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Kategorie:Romane (Das Lied von Eis und Feuer)